User talk:Shireen/X/X Keystone Signet
Well um, it certainly leaves room for varients O.o... :p [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:03, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :Im documenting my reasoning as I reason it. In the end it might just turn out to be a decent guide if I can get a build working. Shireensysop 05:08, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::I like the way you are going about this. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 05:21, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :::I think monk may be the way to go here, because I am thinking you carry 3 maintained enchants. You bring SoMW, Bane Sig, Signet of Rage, Keystone, and MoI. Idk, maybe? Mantra of Signets if you can fit it... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 05:34, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::::I was playing with that. Damage just isn't high enough or at faster frequency. You get better effects out of a dancing dagger monk than you do running those three signants (even with the 3-4 enchants and SOMW). The only thing I found usefull was Retribution and Holy wrath (100 percent damage return up to like 60 damage if hit). Holy wrath doesn't drop you below 0 energy (enchantments maintained), problem is there is no real ability to run survival with that, as you can't cast further enchants, mending only does so much, and *wha, team build idea utilizing that, and keystone for SOMW spike...* with the energy loss, heal sig, and devote sig just isn't enough to keep ya up. Shireensysop 05:39, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :::I think someone had an idea for an A/Me Signet Spiker, maybe that's one way to go. - Krowman 07:44, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :Its is me, or is "Signet" spelled "signant" or is there a special reason for it? Good luck on your documentary. BaineTheBotter 07:54, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::I fixed it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:00, 4 June 2007 (CEST) - Got a working build at the moment. Possible swap outs would disenchant or humility for unatural signet... But that is just too little damage to be of any real use. Shireensysop 00:03, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Not sure what whether this would work, but Keystone + Mantra of Signets would give you three rapid uses out of your signets, combine that with Bane Signet and Keystone Signet maybe? That's about 400+ armor-ignoring damage (really depends on attributes). Not terrible, but the question is whether you can find the right enchantments to protect yourself. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:13, 4 June 2007 (CEST) That would be a 400+ point spike over the course of 2+1+1+1=5X3=15 seconds, you get faster returns over the course of an elle throwing hammers and orbs. Though you could speed it up using Symbolic celerity, which would mean you could go fast casting at aroun 12-14 for use with symbolic posture to speed up your keystone, might have a faster turnaround. Problem with that build would be downtime of around 20 seconds after you blow your wad. Shireensysop 00:19, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, I meant to mention Symbolic Celerity. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:21, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Not enough damage output. It's slow and pressure like, and there is at least a 20 second time game between sets of 3 where you have your thumb up your but. Highest damage output I got was 145 points a set, and no room for self survival. Monk smiting just isn't hurty enough. Might be doable on the monk side with the inspiration skill, but you get no speed boost to activation time, dragging out the 'spike' if you want to call it that. Shireensysop 01:47, 4 June 2007 (CEST)